A variety of devices are available for sensing ambient conditions related to lighting and there are also a variety of devices for controlling operation of luminaires.
Types of luminaires including LED luminaires, fluorescent luminaires, incandescent luminaires, and halogen luminaires, for example.
Types of signals used to control the intensity of luminaires and the color temperature of tunable white light LED luminaires can include a binary power on/off control, a 0-10V dimming control signal, a 0-10V light color control signal, and a Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) control signal to communicate energization, intensity, and color of a luminaire, for example. Apparatuses also exist for pulse-width-modulated (PWM) signal interfaces, phase-cut dimming, and for implementing a radio for wireless connectivity and control of the luminaire.
Types of signals that may be useful in the control of luminaire operation include lighting brightness or luminous intensity sensors, motion sensors, and manually operated switches and dimming controls.
There are also systems of computer nodes intercommunicating to automate the operation of luminaires.
There is, however a need for a single device to sense one or more ambient conditions and control luminaires.
There is also a need for a retrofit luminaire control device that can be hardwired to one or more sensors and hardwired to control a luminaire, while communicating wirelessly on a wireless network.
There is also a need for a wireless control device that has persistence such that when that device is not communicating on a wireless network that device will continue to control its load in accordance with control rules stored on the wireless control device and one or more sensed values received by wire from one or more sensors.